The Wishing Fountain
by Trixfan
Summary: OK, so I might have told an untruth. Once So Wholly Unconnected to Me was published (and the amazing response, Thank You) I just couldn't stop thinking about how Darcy and Lizzy met. So here we have the "Compromise" that started it all. I might publish a little vignette about Ramsgate in the future, or some might just get their wish – an entire story!


"Lizzy," Aunt Gardiner called with a slight disapproval in her tone, "come away from the edge of the water. You are not six years old, nor one of my unruly urchins."

"But I wish to see the Fountain of Diana," Elizabeth turned her head over her shoulder to answer her aunt. A wide smile covering her lips and the morning sun reflecting in her amused eyes, she crouched by the edge of the small lake. "The children are quite safe with their nursey maid. As you know, Sarah is deathly afraid of water and will not allow the girls close to the pond. Besides, we have all been cooped up in the carriage since dawn and must stretch our legs. It is a long journey from Cheapside to Hamptons Court Gardens. I am sure, we all wish to take as much pleasure in the hours that we will be visiting as possible." With a sigh, she added, "I know it cannot be long for there is so much to see in so short a time and we must return to the smallest Gardiners, who could not join us on this outing."

Sighing, Madeline Gardiner knew her niece well. The two-hour carriage ride south and west of their home in Cheapside had been arduous for their party which consisted of her oldest children, their nursery maid and four adults beside. A second carriage had been hired for the outing and Mr. Gardiner decided the first half of the journey should occur with one of his daughters and a niece in each coach. Prior to entering the home park, they had stopped at an inn to break their fast and rearranged the seating. Jane and Lizzy joined their aunt and uncle in the lead carriage, with the servants and children behind. After all, this treat was for the benefit of Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth as repayment for the last months toil in the Gardiner home.

As the carriages drew onto the main road through Hampton Court Gardens, the Miss Bennet's looked around them with wonder. Elizabeth pleaded for the convoy to stop so the children could stretch their legs when the tall marble statue came in sight. That she chose a place where the fountain of Diana could be seen to its best advantage came with little surprise to Mrs. Gardiner. She had quiet expected the interruption as Lizzy took delight in any natural setting. In the present surroundings, she found herself enchanted by everything new and astonishing.

"It is true, I did not ask you and your sister Jane to come to London for anything but my advantage," Mrs. Gardiner sighed, her recent sadness threatening to overwhelm her once again. "I do not know what I would have done without you and Jane this last month, Lizzy."

Responding to the welling tears in her aunt's eyes, none could be insensitive the a most devastating loss. Although the Gardiners had four children, Madeline's unborn child came to early, at the beginning of her confinement. The Babe had been born breathless and cold. Mr. Gardiner called upon his favourite nieces to step into the breach while he took his wife on a short tour to the sea to aid her recovery. They had been away but a week when Mrs. Gardiner missed her other children and became increasingly afraid for their welfare. Even under the watchful eye and good judgement of her nieces, she demanded to return to her home. Mr. Gardiner cut short their seaside venture but pleaded with his young nieces to stay and aid his wife to complete her emotional recovery. All knew there would be no more children for the Gardiner family. Perhaps this, more than the most recent of her losses, for there had been other miscarriages, made Madeline Gardiner's heart ache.

"Jane and I have been privileged by your request to aid you at such a time," Lizzy commented, standing and going to her aunt. "We would not wish to be elsewhere when you have such a need of us."

"Except the Privy gardens, or the Ponds near the main house perhaps," Madeline teased her niece, attempting not to spoil this special treat. It was becoming easer to put aside her sadness, especially in the presence of Jane and Lizzy.

"Perhaps," Elizabeth smiled. Linking arms with her aunt, she turned to gaze upon the statue in the middle of the lake. "But that my skills at painting or drawing were equal to the task. Alas they are not and so such beauty must be seen to be admired."

"I shall ask you at the completion of our outing, if you still feel the same way, Lizzy," Madeline managed a light chuckle. This was what her niece did best, used her wit to draw out those in need of amusement. "I suspect there will be much for you to admire this day. I think even you shall have a difficult time deciding which garden you admired best."

"Shall we round up your urchins and continue," Lizzy offered. "Although it is difficult to see your daughter's Hanna and Emma as urchins. The boys, now if Thomas and Edward were in attendance, I am sure you would require more than poor Sarah to keep them from the water's edge."

"That," Mr. Gardiner called from beside the carriages, where he waited with Jane, "is the truth of the matter. Come along Ladies, we have much to see. I should like to take our picnic by grotto and then tour the Palace gardens in the afternoon."

Climbing back into the carriage, the driver directed his horses towards the home park. They would spend some hours before coming upon the place they had decided to picnic. While the ladies and gentleman alighted, the tops had been retracted so the prospect could be admired from every aspect. As they passed many of the attractions, Lizzy exclaimed with delight. Jane, less exuberant in her praise, smiled joyfully. Even their picnic could not hold Elizabeth still and she walked after only eating an apple, eager to take in as much as possible.

"Your uncle and I shall take a short walk with the children along the river," Mrs. Gardiner said when they finally arrived at the Palace gardens. The clear spring day brought fourth many Londoners to enjoy the pleasure of such fine weather. It seemed most wished to peruse the gardens closest to Hampton Palace rather than the wilds of the home park. "We shall join you in an hour at the river entrance to the Privy Garden. We shall continue our tour together then."

"Shall that be enough time, do you think," Lizzy teased.

To which Jane merely shook her head and smiled. They all knew Elizabeth partiality for walking. Given the opportunity, Miss Elizabeth Bennet would amble among the trees and flowers until the sun descended from the sky.

"I do not," Mr. Gardiner join in the humour, "that is why I am sending Sarah to accompany you, Lizzy. I know you shall influence Jane to stay beyond your time. It is a large estate, much admired by many. I should not like to tell your father we have lost you in the melee."

"I am hardly likely to have to fight my way out," Lizzy chuckled.

"I believe," Aunt Gardiner joined in the hilarity, "that it is your Uncle and I that would have to battle to return you to your family as you campaign to remain until the sun has set."

"Dear Lizzy," Jane managed a very subdued laugh, which from anyone else would have demonstrated her pleasure, "how Aunt and Uncle Gardiner know you. Come, let us not waste another moment. We shall return to your company in one hour, Aunt. I shall dare my sister's displeasure and promise to arrive at the appointed hour."

With that, Jane, Elizabeth and Sarah wandered off toward the main house, while the Gardiners and their children continued to follow the path beside the river. The Bennet sisters found the lower orangery easily, but did not stay long for there was little to hold their interest. Although many of the trees were in bloom, the pond garden drew Elizabeth's attention. They easily uncovered the small pool in the middle of a manicured hedge with several openings, as had many other visitors. The flowers were set out on three levels, with statues at each path. Small groups gathered around each garden bed or art work, speaking their pleasure at finally witnessing the marvel. Although intrigued, Lizzy wondered away from her companions and the crowd, only to uncover a slightly larger, but somewhat hidden garden beyond the east hedge. Here she could find a little solitude and contemplate the beauty surrounding her.

With only a small opening through the Yue, Elizabeth slipped through to uncover what lay beyond. She wished to expose how the small fountain in the middle worked. Water gushed from the outlet set at the level of the ground. Fascinated, Elizabeth once again crouched by the pond, carefully observing if anyone else were in the secluded garden. The high hedges made it impossible to be seen, or view anyone entering the garden. Ensuring she was alone, Lizzy could not see how the water flew so high into the air.

The small pond, only six feet wide and a quarter that deep, must have trapped intrepid souls like her own. In the bottom lay several coins, mostly half pennies. Smiling, for she had read stories of the Trevi Fountain in Italy and how by passers threw coins and made a wish. A glint of gold caught Lizzy eye. She moved to the other side of the fountain to uncover the objects identity. It seemed someone had removed an ornate gold button for use as an object of worth upon which to make their wish. Reaching into the water, Elizabeth meant to touch the button and make her own wish.

"I should so much like," she whispered, closing her eyes in the hope her request should come to fruition, "to marry for love."

Just as she pulled her hand back and felt humour at her ridiculous entreaty, she felt a weight land upon her back. Unbalanced by the sudden change in her situation, Elizabeth found herself falling, head first into the Wishing Fountain. In an instant, the water encompassed her and she let out a scream of terror before her face descended beneath the shallow water.

"Darcy," a horrified voice shouted as Lizzy finally fought the heavy weight to lift her head and breathe. Still, whatever landed upon her had not moved from her back. As her head hit the bottom of the pool, she felt a sudden, blinding pain and now a headache had started.

What followed would forever be indelibly etched on the minds of all who witnessed the compromise. Jane and Sarah, realising they had lost Elizabeth, hurried to the next garden, hoping to find her. As they entered from the main entry, several young men came through a slight opening in the west wall. The three young men did not anticipate finding themselves alone, for the darker, handsomer one turn to speak to his companions while walking backwards. The garden was placed on several levels, and the young gentleman missed his step. Attempting to right his posture, he missed yet another step and went sprawling. Although he noted the young woman kneeling by the pond, an obstacle he had not seen earlier, he could not avoid her. It all occurred in a moment. Before Darcy knew what happened, he felt the warm body of the young woman beneath him, wet from the water of the pond and struggling to rise.

Scrambling to his feet, Darcy heard his cousin's voice warning him far too late. The young lady turned and struggled to stand, her wet gown pasted to her body. A scrape at her temple, a hand rose to massage the area, only to come away slightly bloodied. Only then did Darcy get a good look at the young lady. Her form was light and pleasing, her eyes filled with anger and an obvious expression of pain but she spoiled the effect by shivering rather violently in the cooling afternoon. Weather from cold or embarrassment, he could not tell. Darcy immediately took off his great coat and offered it to the woman, along with his handkerchief, which he pressed to her temple.

"Pray excuse me," Darcy bowed, unsure how to precede in this circumstance. "Your head is bleeding. Should you like to be seated, Miss?"

"Thank you," Lizzy answered, pulling away the white linen cloth to see the bright red stain.

"I am very sorry," Darcy stated, leading the young woman towards one of the garden uprisers so she might rest.

"Be that as it may, Sir," Elizabeth could not hold her frustration, "we have been observed."

Both then gazed at the crowd gathering. The whispers had started as ladies held their fans to their faces to hide the movement of their lips. Jane and Sarah rushed to Lizzy, concerned for her wellbeing. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner head the cry from their place on the riverbank, which was not more than twenty feet away. Understanding it came from their beloved niece, they hurried into the nearest garden only to see a bedraggled Elizabeth accept the coat and handkerchief of the young man standing beside her. Both resembled drowned rats.

"What is the meaning of this," an older, portly gentleman declared who had come upon the scene at the same time as the Gardiners.

"Uncle," Darcy looked at the gathered crowd, giving his relation a silent plea to lower his voice, "shall we find a more appropriate situation in which to discuss this. Perhaps you could join us, Miss."

"Where is your family, young lady," the older man faced Elizabeth, accusation in his eyes as if she had planned this event. Anger radiated off him in waves, yet Lizzy would not cower.

"I believe my uncle and aunt are behind you, Sir. And here," she turned to Jane as she hurried to her side, "you see my sister and our companion."

"Sir," Edward Gardiner interrupted before this meeting could become more vehement, "please allow me to introduce myself and my family."

"Sir," Darcy stopped further spluttering from his uncle, for he knew his head was now in the parson's noose. Too many had witnessed him compromise the young lady in a public park no less. There could only be one outcome, as his uncle had so rightly assumed. "Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy at your service. Perhaps it is better we make the appearance of a friendly family party."

"I must concur, Mr. Darcy. Mr. Edward Gardiner," Mr. Gardiner bowed likewise, before introducing the remainder of his party. With little choice, Darcy did likewise. As the men took a likeness of each other, their eyes stated there could be no recover from this accident for Elizabeth's reputation. "I believe our outing will need to be curtailed. I must get Elizabeth home. I shall expect your call in the morning Mr. Darcy." Edward handed over a card with his directions, to which Darcy was forced to do likewise.


End file.
